Vocaloid Daily Activities
by Blue-nyan
Summary: Chapter 9 Updated / Kehidupan sehari-hari para VocaloidFams. / Ted X Teto at this chap! / Read and Review please? :D
1. Sebuah Alasan

Yosh~ saya kembali menulis fict.

Yaa, kali ini berbeda fandom. Yaitu Vocaloid! Saya masih baru disini.

Jadi untuk para senpai, saya mohon bantuanya! *bows*

Jadi gini, aku bakal buat fict Drabble tentang Vocaloid. Semua pair. Penjelasan lebih lanjut ada di bawah :o

Langsung aja!

* * *

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya sampe kapanpun.

Vocaloid Daily Activities by Shizouka Rin

Pair : Rin Len

Enjoy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, di ruang tengah sebuah berdesain minimalis namun elegan terlihat Kagamine Rin dan Len sedang berbincang-bincang. Entah soal apa.

Saat tidak ada lagi topik yang akan mereka bicarakan, Rin memusatkan perhatiannya pada jus pisang yang diminum Len.

"Len, mengapa kau sangat suka pisang?" tanya Rin pada saudara kembarannya.

Len terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Karena…"

"Karena…?"

Len tersenyum lagi, "Karena pisang berwarna kuning dan manis."

Rin mengangguk. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Ia meneguk minuman favoritnya, jus jeruk. Lalu ia menatap Len lagi. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan ketidakpuasan, "Hanya itu alasannya?"

Len menggeleng pelan, "Tentu saja tidak," ucapnya. Rin membuka mulutnya, hendak bertanya lagi. Namun Len melanjutkan ucapannya, "Pisang mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanya Rin. Raut wajahnya menampakkan penasaran yang amat sangat.

Len tersenyum lagi. Kali ini wajahnya memerah, "Kau, Kagamine Rin."

* * *

A/N : Oke, seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Ini fict drabble untuk semua pair dari Vocaloid. Jadi, kalau meau nge-request, silahkan.

Oke, jangan lupa REVIEW minna-san~


	2. Hanabi

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Vocaloid Daily Activities by Shizouka Rin

Pair : Miku Kaito

Enjoy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miku berjalan mengikuti Kaito. Yah, harus Miku akui, ia agak emosi pada Kaito karena Kaito berjalan begitu cepat. Sedangkan Miku menggunakan Yukata yang membuat ia sulit berjalan. Miku dan Kaito berencana untuk pergi ke festival Hanabi bersama.

"Hei BaKaito! Tunggu aku!" seru Miku pada Kaito yang agak jauh di sepannya.

Kaito memutar kedua bola matanya, "Iya iya," katanya.

JDEER! CTARR!

Bunyi kembang api sudah terdengar. Kaito dan Miku menatap langit yang dipenuhi dengan kembang api berwarna-warni.

"Yaaaah..kita tak bisa melihat kembang api dari dekat~" rengek Kaito.

Miku menundukan kepalanya, "Maaf," gumamnya.

Kaito menatap Miku, "Untuk apa? Kau tidak punya salah apapun kok," kata Kaito.

Miku menggeleng, "Andaikan, andai saja aku berjalan lebih cepat. Pasti kita bisa melihat kembang api dari dekat," jelasnya pada Kaito.

Kaito tersenyum, "Aku tak perlu melihat kembang api dari dekat. Kau yang di dekatku saja sudah cukup untukku."

* * *

A/N : Review ya Minna!


	3. Karena Sake

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Vocaloid Daily Activities by Shizouka Rin

Pair : Meiko Akaito

Enjoy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meiko dan Akaito sedang bertengkar. Ya mereka bertengkar sangat sengit. Tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Hei Akaito! Kenapa kau membuang semua sake-kuuu?" bentak Meiko.

"Aku tidak suka kau mabuk! Ini juga demi keselamatanmu Meiko. Oh ayolaah, sake itu membahayakan. Lebih baik kita minum jus atau—"

"AKU TAK PEDULI!" bentak Meiko.

"Kau memang tak peduli. Tapi aku peduli," ucap Akaito santai.

Meiko menendang kerikil yang ada di depannya dengan kesal ke arah Akaito. Ia menggeram kesal, "Kembalikan semua Sake-ku!" perintah Meiko.

"Tidak"

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak!"

"Kembalikaaan!"

"Tidak akan"

Meiko tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia kesal, tentu saja. Ia tak ingin bertengkar dengan kekasih tercintanya. Namun, Meiko sangat menyukai sake. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Meiko _galau. _Sementara Akaito hanya tersenyum puas.

Namun, bagi Meiko sake tetaplah nomer satu. Ia mulai marah dan berteriak kencang, "AKU MEMBENCIMU AKAITO!" Akaito kaget oleh ucapan kekasihnya. Namun, ia tetap menunjukkan ekspresi seperti biasa.

Tanpa ragu, Akaito memeluk Meiko. Sangat erat. Meiko terkejut, tentu saja. Wajah Meiko memerah saat ini.

"Kau membenciku hanya karena ini? Biarlah. Kau hanya perlu tahu kalau aku mencintaimu lebih dari kau mencintai sake-mu itu."

A/N : Ini request dari _**Lenka Aine**_**. **Huaaa Lenka-san maafkan aku atas fict abal iniii DX

Ada yang mau Request pair? Silahkan :D

Yasudah, Review minna-san XDb


	4. Happy Birthday!

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Vocaloid Daily Activities by Shizouka Rin

Pair : Luka Gakupo

Enjoy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bisik-bisik terdengar di koridor kelas sembilan saat Luka keluar dari kelasnya. Ia yang penasaran menanyakan hal ini pada Meiko.

"Meiko, sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kenapa mereka berbisik-bisik saat aku lewat?" tanya Luka.

"Oh! Luka! Kebetulan sekali! Aku mencarimu!" seru Meiko membawa Luka ke pinggir lapangan. Luka terkejut saat melihat Gakupo ada di tengah lapangan meneriaki namanya. Ya, seperti orang bodoh. "….BaKamui," gumam Luka yang tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"OKE! SEKARANG 'DIA' SUDAH ADA DISINI!" teriak Gakupo keras. Sampai, siswa yang di dekat lapangan bahkan sampai yang sedang menyendiri di atap mendengarnya.

"HARI INI ADALAH HARI SPESIAL BAGI 'DIA' DAN AKU TAK AKAN MELEWATKANNYA!" seru Gakupo lagi. Luka tersentak. Ya, pasti yang dimaksud 'dia' adalah Luka.

"AKU MENGATAKAN DENGAN CARA SEPERTI INI AGAR KALIAN TAHU BAGAIMANA AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGI GADIS INI! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN LUKA!" seru Gakupo lebih keras lagi. Gakupo menatap Luka sambil nyengir. Ia mendapat tepukan keras dari seluruh siswa.

Sedangkan Luka? Luka menangis terharu. Meiko menepuk pundak Luka, "Hei, kau beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti dia, Luka."

Ya. Luka beruntung. Sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seorang Gakupo Kamui.

* * *

A/N : Hooh~ Ini dia request dari _**Rahma Mizuki. **_Yak maaf kalau fict ini tidak memuaskan. Hope you like it ^^

Ada lagi yang mau request? Kalau gitu, review ya minna-san~ ^^


	5. Lucky

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Vocaloid Daily Activities by Shizouka Rin

Pair : Lenka Rinto

Enjoy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lenka sedang berkunjung ke rumah Rinto karena kedua orang Rinto menyuruh Lenka ikut makan malam bersama mereka. Setelah selesai _dinner_, orang tua Rinto pergi ke kamar mereka, Rinto dan Lenka pergi ke teras. Mereka duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan. Rinto menatap Lenka. Menatapnya dalam, dan penuh arti. Lenka menyadarinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rinto. Mereka bertatapan. Wajah Lenka bersemu merah, "A-anoo. M-mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Rinto menggeleng sambil tersenyum pada Lenka. Rinto menghadap langit, menutup matanya sejenak untuk menikmati angin malam. Lenka sudah kembali membaca bukunya.

Rinto teringat pada saat itu. Saat dimana ia bermain _Truth or Dare_ bersama semua teman-temannya termasuk Lenka. Itulah yang membuat Rinto dan Lenka berpacaran seperti sekarang. Rinto tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati ia bersyukur bisa mendapatkan Lenka. Lenka sungguh cantik, manis, baik, sabar, bisa diandalkan, jujur, dan banyak lagi sifat menarik dari diri Lenka.

Rinto menatap Lenka lagi. Kali ini ia menggenggam lembut tangan Lenka yang membuat wajah Lenka bersemu merah, "A-ada apa?"

Rinto tersenyum. Terlihat sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya. "Aku beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertimu, Lenka."

* * *

A/N : Nah ini fanfict RintoxLenka untuk _**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko **_yang merequest fict ini. Gaje kah fict ini? Maaf kalau gajee DX Hope you like it ^^

Kalau mau request, silahkan Review minna-san!^^


	6. Selingkuh

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Vocaloid Daily Activities by Shizouka Rin

Pair : Gumi Gumiya

Enjoy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MIYA SELINGKUH LAGI! Hiks …" Gumi terisak saat mengetahui Gumiya, kekasihnya selingkuh. Walaupun berita ini belum tentu benar.

Gumiya memutar kedua bola matanya. Namun ia tetap saja panik. "Oh ayolah Gumi. Aku tidak selingkuh."

"Aku melihat Gumiya sedang ngobrol mesra dengan Yuzuki-chan waktu itu!" Gumi tak mau kalah. Gumi memang tipe gadis pencemburu. Padahal, Gumiya dan Yuzuki waktu itu hanya membicarakan pelajaran.

"Gumi, dia teman sekelas—"

"Aku tak peduli! Kau tak menyayangiku lagi!" Gumi menghentakkan kakinya. Gumiya menarik tangannya sebelum Gumi benar-benar pergi. Gumi menoleh ke arah Gumiya, "Lepaskan!" bentaknya pada Gumiya. Sementara Gumiya sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau tahu Gumi? Sejak aku masuk sekolah ini, aku sudah menyukai seseorang," ucap Gumiya. Gumi terus berpikir, apakah dirinya yang disukai Gumiya dari dulu?

"Dia cantik, manis, baik, dan penuh perhatian. Namanya—" Gumiya menggantung kata-katanya. Ia melihat wajah Gumi yang menggambarkan penasaran yang amat sangat. Gumiya menghela nafas.

"—Gumi."

* * *

A/N : Yak. Ini dia request dari _**Christi Mashiro. **_Ring, kalau kamu nyadar, ini aku ambil dari twitter RP yang Gumi bilang kalau Gumiya selingkuh itu XD Maaf ya kalau ini abal. Hope you like it^^

Masih ada kah yang mau request? :D

Review!


	7. Coklat Rasa Cherry

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Vocaloid Daily Activities by Shizouka Rin

Pair : Miki Piko

Enjoy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miki terus menggerutu kesal di koridor kelas. Namun, tak ada yang memperdulikannya. Ia berjalan dengan pipi yang digembungkan. Hal itu membuat Piko penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Miki.

"Hei Miki! Kau kenapa?" tanya Piko. Wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran.

"Aku sedang kesal!" kata Miki ketus.

"Karena apa? Apa salahku?" tanya Piko lagi.

Miki menggeleng, "Bukan. Jadi begini, kejadiannya setelah sekitar setengah jam setelah kau pulang dari rumahku kemarin. Saat aku mencari Coklat rasa Cherry-ku di kulkas sudah tidak ada. Padahal aku masih punya satu lagi! Dan aku sama sekali belum memakannya!" jelas Miki.

Piko merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya, "Hmm, kalau begitu coklat rasa cherry ini untukmu." Ia memberikan coklat rasa cherry kepada Miki.

Mata Miki berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang diberi lollipop oleh orang tuanya. "Arigatou Piko-kun!" seru Miki. Tanpa ragu ia memeluk Piko.

"Coklat itu tidak aku beli lho! Aku mendapatkannya dari kulkas di rumahmu kemarin!" seru Piko bangga dengan wajah polosnya.

1 detik…

2 detik…

5 detik…

"PIKOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

A/N : Nyahahah. Ini request dari _**Zeita Hikari. **_Maaf ya kalau kamu ngga suka fict inii DX

Oh iya. Untuk yang mau nge-request, kalian boleh rquest pair yang udah diceritakan. Kayak RinxLen, MikuxKaito, MeikoxAkaito, LukaxGakupo, RintoxLenka, GumixGumiya, dan MikoxPiko ini. Nanti ceritanya aku buat berbeda kalau kalian mau pair yang udah ada

Akhir kata, REVIEW!


	8. Ponsel

Vocaloid © Yamaha

Vocaloid Daily Activities by Shizouka Rin

Pair : Neru Mikuo

Enjoy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"….Neru," panggil Mikuo kepada Neru yang sedang asik mengotak-atik ponselnya. Daritadi panggilan Mikuo terus diabaikannya.

"Neru!" panggil Mikuo sekali lagi.

"Hm?" hanya itu reaksi Neru. Bahkan matanya hanya menatap layar ponselnya. Bukan pacarnya, Mikuo.

Karena kesal, Mikuo merebut ponsel Neru dan membuat Neru kesal, "Kembalikan ponselku Mikuoo!" perintahnya pada Mikuo.

Mikuo sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia malah menggenggam tangan Neru sambil menatap gadis itu. "Kenapa kau tak menghiraukanku? Kenapa kau hanya asik bermain dengan ponselmu ini sampai aku tidak dihiraukan, eh?" Neru tersentak.

"Kembalikan ponselkuuu!" perintah Neru lagi. Namun, Mikuo tidak mengembalikannya. Ia malah semakin menatap Neru. Tatapan yang dalam, dan penuh arti. Hal itu tentu saja membuat semburat merah di pipi Neru muncul.

"Bisakah—Bisakah kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari ponsel ini? Bisakah seharian ini saja kau hanya memandangku, Neru?"

* * *

A/N : Ini diaa request darii _**Pull. **_Maaf kalau aneh dan mengecewakan DX

Adalagi yang mau request?

Mind to Review? :3


	9. Makan?

Hyaa! Udah berapa lama saya ga apdet? /lamabangetwei

Okeoke, Author Note diakhir cerita ya /gananya /pergisana

* * *

_Vocaloid isn't mine ;)_

Pair : Ted X Teto

Enjoy

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis manis itu membuka lemari makanan—menampakkan satu bungkus roti yang tersisa. Ia mengambil bungkusan roti itu dan membukanya diam-diam—takut terlihat oleh saudara-kakak laki-lakinya yang maniak roti itu.

Sebelum ia merasakan segigit pun dari roti itu, sang kakak, Ted merampasnya lebih dahulu.

"Kembalikan ro-ti-ku, Ted!" Teto berjinjit agar dapat mengambil roti di tangan kakaknya itu.

"Siapa bilang punyamu, hm, anak manis?" goda Ted. Hal itu membuat Teto meninju lengan Ted—menimbulkan ringisan kecil dari mulut laki-laki itu.

"Ted...," gumam Teto dengan ekspresi horror-nya. Ted yang melihat itu hanya menjulingkan matanya dan kembali berusaha untuk merebut satu gigit roti yang ia beli kemarin malam.

Teto merampas roti itu-yah, ia berhasil kali ini. Melihat itu Ted hanya diam. Sampai Teto menggigit rotinya-habis. Tak bersisa. Lagi-lagi, Ted hanya diam.

Teto merasa tak enak hati pada Ted. Mungkin Ted marah?

"Marah ya?" tanya Teto.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Heii, marah ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Teeeed!"

Ted menatap Teto, "Apa? Aku lapar, nih," ucapnya.

Teto tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia merasa bersalah, padahal, kan Ted yang membeli roti—malah ia yang menghabiskannya. Ia segera berbalik menuju kamar, "Oke, aku belikan roti. Tunggu di ru—"

"—aku tidak mau makan roti." Ted masih menatap Teto. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Jadi mau makan apa?"

Ted tersenyum licik, "'_Memakanmu_' boleh?"

Teto diam di tempat. Setelah mengerti maksud Ted, ia menjitak kakaknya itu.

"MESUUUUUMMMMMM!"

Dan setelah itu, terdengar kericuhan pada rumah berdesain minimalis itu. Tampaknya, Perang Dunia ke III telah dimulai.

* * *

A/N : Hyahaha, ini dia request dari _**Pull.** _Semoga suka, hehe.

Okay, request ditutup, ya. Jadi request terakhir itu requestnya mbah(?) _**Sky's Tears**_/ngacir

Mind to Review? :D


End file.
